Whatever It Takes
by blackrose1179
Summary: i dedicated this story to my best friend Sirius not her real name bc when i needed her she was always there for me thank u. if no one wants to read the whole story bc it may look dumb plzz at least read the last chappy
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
The Beginning  
  
My name is Serena Kingsworth and I'm 15 years old. I'm new to Domino city. I'll be going to Domino High school. I'm so excited to go to my new town and school.  
  
It's my first day at school. I'm in class B with a couple other kids. In the class there were only two kids that were really nice to me. Their names were Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler. I didn't tell them I had a Millennium Puzzle but I was so surprised when I saw Yugi because he had a millennium puzzle. I was surprised because I have a puzzle too.  
School ended and I walked home alone when Joey came up and said" Hey Serena do you want to hang out with Yugi and me? We can show you around the city."  
  
"Sure! I'm not doing anything. I need to have a little break of unpacking anyway." I said.  
  
When we were walking home for dinner there were three rare hunters. They wanted to duel all three of us. "Do you know how to duel Serena ?" Joey asked me.  
  
"Of course I know how to duel. I was the best were I came from." I said. I had to duel without my Millennium Puzzle and Nila. Luckily I didn't need her help they were just too easy. I think they were after one of the Egyptian god cards, and I had one. I had Obelisk the Tormentor.  
  
We all met up that morning at my house so we could all walk together to school. Joey and Yugi introduced me to Tea and Tristen. Yami is the pharaoh inside Yugi's puzzle. Nila is in my puzzle. Nila told me she was Yami's sister but the weirdest thing is that Yami never knew that he had a sister. So now you know the beginning of this long story. Serena logging out (. 


	2. The Rare Hunters

Chapter 2  
The Rare Hunters  
  
"Hey, Yugi and Serena, have you heard of Kaiba's tournament? I heard that it is better than Duelist Kingdom." Joey said.  
"Yeah, I heard. Hey, do you guys want to get our stuff to day after school. So are the rumors true that you guys are really good." I said.  
"Of course I have to enter. I was second place in duelist kingdom and Yugi here beat Pegasus." Joey said.  
"I'm going to enter because no one can beat me." I said.  
"I think it depends on the stars you have." Yugi said.  
"THEN LETS GO!" Joey said. So all three of us went down to the store to sign up for the tournament.  
"Are you guys here to sign up for the tournament?" said the rare hunter.  
"Yeah and is this where we sign up for the tournament?" I said.  
"Why of course it is. Now what is your name so I can check on the computer." The rare hunter said.  
"I'm Serena Kingsworth. I should be in there." I said.  
"You have 4 stars and your rare card is Mage Power." The rare hunter said.  
"I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said.  
"You have 5 stars and your rare card is The Dark Magician." The rare hunter said.  
"I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey said.  
"You have 4 stars and your rare card is The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now here's your stuff and good luck." The rare hunter said. After we all left he called the other rare hunters. "Call in the rare hunters. The girl has Mage Power."  
"That is a really rare card. I'm going to say yes but get her first in the tournament." Marik said.  
"OK we'll get her out first." Said the rare hunter. 


	3. The Battle

Chapter3  
  
"Finally, the first day of the tournament. I'm going all the way." I said to myself in the mirror.  
"Serena your friends are here!" my mom shouted.  
"Be down in a second!" I yelled.  
"Hurry up, it starts at 9:00 sharp." Joey called up to me.  
"What? I'm ready." I said.  
"It takes us fifteen minutes to get there!" Joey yelled at me again.  
"Relax Joey it's only 8:10 and it of course takes us fifteen minutes." Yugi said trying to calm him down.  
"I'm just so excited. Please can we go now!" Joey begged.  
"I agree. So what are we waiting for? LETS GO!" I yelled really loud. So we all walked to the clock tower. "I'm glad we left then sorry Joey I didn't believe you or we would have missed the first ten minutes of it. I think we should split up now." I suggested.  
"That's a good idea." Yugi said.  
"OK. But for now on were enemies." Joey said dishearted.  
"We should all meet up at my grandpa's shop when we get all six locator cards." Yugi suggested.  
"Can we just split up now."? I asked.  
"OK. OK. OK." Joey said. So we all split up I was waiting in the middle of the town. Yugi and Joey were waiting somewhere that I didn't know.  
"You, Serena. You duel me NOW." The rare hunter said in a deep low voice.  
"Don't be so pushy! I will. You're going down who ever you are." I said so brave.  
"I'm am a rare hunter. My master Marik has sent me to destroy you because you're in the way of his plans." He said.  
"A...a rare hunter! You meany you took Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon." I said.  
"And I will take your Mage Power card." He said. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. "The bell just rung. It's time to begin the tournament. Now if I win you will be sent to the Shadow Realm and if you win I will be sent." He said.  
"Now let's begin." I said. "I will go first. I'll place a card down in defense mode and place one card face down. I end my turn."  
The rare hunter smiles with a grin. "I just need three more cards then I get all five pieces of Exodia." He said in his mind. "Now I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode and end my turn."  
"I sacrifice Amazon Archer and play Summoned Skull in Attack mode and attack Witch of the Black forest." I called. Me 4000 life points. Him 2600 life points.  
"HaHaHaHa." He laughed.  
"Why are you laughing so hard?" I said in a confused way. "Nila why is he laughing?" I said to her in my mind.  
"I don't know but be careful." She said.  
"Now I just need two more cards." He said in his mind. "Since you sent Witch of the Black Forest to the graveyard I can choose a monster with a defense 1500 or lower from my deck to my hand." He said with a grin again. "I choose the Left Hand of the Forbidden One."  
"Nila I know what he is up to. He is trying to summon Exodia." I said to her in my mind.  
"What! There is no way! No one has ever summoned it except Yugi Moto." She said to me back.  
"Now a play Sangan in attack mode and end my turn." He said with his usual grin.  
"Something has to work if we used Ookazi and then attack with Summoned Skull he would have 300 hundred more life points if you didn't draw a level four monster card or lower on your draw. Serena hope you get a level four monster card or lower." Nila said to me.  
"Heart of the card is all I need." I said to my self. "Now I summon Kabazauls in attack mode. Now I will play Ookazi which you lose 800 life points." I said proudly.  
"This can't be. I only have 1800 live points." He said with out his grin.  
"Now I attack with Summon Skull. Now your down with 300 life points. For which I will finish this duel Kabazauls attack his life points directly." I said even more proudly them before. "Now Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
"No please master Marik please no.," he yelled.  
"So I see you have defeated not one but three rare hunters easily. Now I have had enough of you surrender now or face a lot more of my rare hunters?" Marik said angrily.  
"Not me or Serena will never surrender to you, you trader. You were supposed to be guarding the tomb of Yami with Ishizu but you're here why?" Nila said to Marik. 


	4. Marik Ishtar

Chapter 4  
  
"And who are you?" Marik said.  
"I am Nila Yami's little sister. I have come here to help him, but I probably won't come out a live like he will. I must go find him now." Nila said in a worried voice.  
"Wait Nila we need four more locator cards then we will find him, and how did the rare hunter get two locator cards I don't know." I said.  
"Serena I want you out of the tournament." Marik said angrily.  
"Never! Nila lets go find some more opponents." I said to her. So I walked down to the museum.  
"I've been waiting for you Serena." Ishizu said.  
"H...h...how do you know my name. Who are you any way." I said trying to be brave.  
"I am Ishizu. I'm here to help you. Oh my I didn't know there was anther melliunem puzzle!" She said so shockingly.  
"So that means you don't know Nila." I said still trying to be brave.  
"Nila? Who's Nila?" She said in a confused way. So I told her the story and Marik. "Marik is my brother." She said sadly. "It's all because of me that he became so evil. One night he wanted to go out side, but I said no. He asked for an hour and that's it. That's where I made my mistake by saying yes. So we went out to the village not far from the tomb. Obeon keep watch of the doors so my father wouldn't go in the two rooms. He ripped out a photograph of a motorcycle. He keeped on saying one day I want to ride a motorcycle. When we came back from the village there was a strange guy he called himself Shadi. He had a key hanging from his neck. I didn't realize there was an alarm near the door. We must have triggered it when we were leaving. That's how it all started." She said that story sadly. "Did you tell Yami about Nila yet Serena?"  
"No. I will tell him at the finals though." Still trying to be brave.  
"That's good because he doesn't need to worry yet. Stay clear of rare hunters because you better get back to the tournament." She said trying to protect me. "And make sure Marik does not get Nila. Make sure Marik does not get Obelisk the Tormentor.  
"I will and thanks." This time I said it so strong. 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5  
  
I was just sitting under a tree from dueling. Now I have 4 locator cards. I heard a little rustle in the bush. I grabbed my stuff and looked around. I didn't see anyone. "I'm sure it was just a bird." I said to my self-shaking. Until, "aahhhhh!" I screamed.  
"Oh, sorry did I scare you?" The stranger said.  
"W...Who are you?" I said shaking in my shoes.  
"I'm Namu." Namu said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to see if you saw a man with a black hood just ran by."  
"Why he steal something?" I said calmly.  
"Yes, he stole three locator cards. Now I have five locator cards." He said.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Serena nice to meet you Namu. Now lets go find that rare hunter!" I said  
"Rare hunter?" Namu said in a confused way.  
"Yeah, haven't you heard of them? Everyone in town is talking about them. They take rare cards and locator cards." I said.  
"Now if I were a rare hunter where would I be?" Namu said. So we decided to look at the arcade. We went all the way to the top. He was waiting at the top, but I wondered to my self 'How did Namu know where to find him?'  
"I see you found a friend to take your place in the duel against me. You had five more seconds before the time was up." Strings said.  
"I'm confused Namu. What is he talking about."? I said to Namu quietly.  
"Sorry I lied to you Serena, but I really need these locator cards." He said back quietly.  
"So may I ask ,What is your name little girl. I am Strings a really good rare hunter." He said.  
"First off I'm not a little girl, and my name is Serena." I said.  
"All right Serena I will duel you. As for you Namu wait one level down." He said.  
"Go a head Namu. I will be all right." I said.  
"Serena, Namu is Marik." Nila said.  
"That's silly he can't be or can he." I said back. "How do you know anyway."? 


	6. The Take Over

Chapter 6  
  
'What do you mean Nila?' I said so confused.  
'Namu has the Millennium Puzzle rod and don't you remember Ishizu told us that Marik had it.' She said.  
'But how did you see it?' I asked.  
'When he left I saw him take it out' She said. 'I think this is a trap we should get out of here.'  
'But how are we supposed to get out with the rare hunter and maybe Marik down there?' I asked.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh nooooooo please no Marik not now." Strings yelled.  
'Why did Odeon send you instead of Jeremy I needed you later' Marik said in String's mind.  
'He said it maybe our only chance to get her into the Shadow Realm' He said to Marik.  
'My plan was to get the girl on our side not his plan.' Marik said back. 'I will do it now.'  
"What's going on I can't think properly." I said.  
"I am your master and you will obey my every command." Marik ordered.  
"Yes, master Marik." I said.  
'What do you think your doing!'? She yelled.  
'Trying to see what his plan is that's all.' I said.  
'Oh duh sorry I didn't know' She apologized.  
"Now all I want you to do is try to defeat Yugi's friend Joey in the finals if you can." He commanded.  
"But how?" I asked.  
"I will make them say Joey vs. Serena in the final match of the first round." Marik said. "Now here are the two locator cards you need. Go where you need to go now." He commanded.  
"I will be at Yugi's grandpas' shop." I said. 


	7. Chapter 7 A short chapter

Chapter 7  
  
Blackrose1179 I'm here to say that this chapter is really short, so that is why I'm posting two chapters together.  
  
20 min. later  
"Where were you Serena? We were looking for you for a half an hour." Joey said like I've been gone for years.  
"First off I have your Red Eyes Black Dragon. Second I just got my last locator card!" I yelled. That's when my book bag fell off my back and everything came out including the Millennium Puzzle.  
"WHAT IS THIS!"? Yugi shouted. "But it is really good. Wow! It's even as heavy as mine.  
"Well, I should explain because I didn't make that..." I said sadly. "Let me see Yami because he should know the truth about what I'm going to say." 


	8. A Sad Chapter

Chapter 8  
  
Dear readers,  
I am sorry to say that this chapter is a really sad chapter, so if you don't want a sad chapter then you can skip to the 9th chapter instead.  
  
"After you were born I was born, but an evil sorcerer kidnapped me and knocked you on the head so hard you wouldn't remember that night and me. We were five years when this happened." Nila said sadly.  
"But why you and not me?" Yami said sadly too.  
"That I don't even know my self. After a couple of years I was so tired of being his prisoner and missed you. That night in my dream Simon told me to shatter the puzzle. So I did." She stopped to wiped tears on her eyes.  
"Who is Simon?" Yami paused. "And who is the sorcerer?"  
"Simon is mostly your servant. The sorcerer is Seto Kaiba." She said.  
"S...SETO KAIBA!" They all yelled.  
"Yes. Seto Kaiba." She repeated.  
"Who called my name?" Seto said. He was standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt. By that time Nila was back in the Puzzle.  
"We all did. What are you doing here anyway Kaiba." We all said at the same time.  
"My treat I shall drive you all to the finals." He said with a blush.  
"Alright so where are the finals be held?" Tristen said.  
"The new stadium that they're building." He said still with a blush on his face.  
"COOL!" We all shouted.  
"Serena can I...Never mind." Seto stuttered.  
"What do you need Seto." I said hoping he would just say it already.  
"I said never mind." He said angrily still with the blush.  
"Sorry." I said disappointed. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Mokuba did anyone else show up?" Seto said.  
"No big brother no one else has showed up." He said sadly and bored. "When are you goanna..." Until a deep dark voice came on the walkie-talkie.  
"Seto Kaiba I've got your little brother." The stranger said.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MOKUBA!" Seto yelled.  
"No need to panic Seto." The stranger said. After he said that we were finally here at the finals.  
"Marik! Give me back Mokuba!" Seto yelled and relieved that his little brother isn't hurt.  
"Like I..." He stopped suddenly some one grabbed Mokuba.  
"Namu! You did it you saved Mokuba!" I shouted. "Wow you made it to the finals too cool." I winked to him signaling the plan.  
"Who?" Every one said. "Who is Namu?"  
"He's a friend I meet while here." I said.  
"Serena may I speak with you?" Namu said.  
"Sure." I said. 'This better hurry because I want those god cards. But who has the cards. Ishizu told me that they were stronger than Exodia. I wonder who has the other two. Now I remember Marik had the Ra card. Maybe Serena isn't bad after all' Seto thought.  
"Now do you remember my plan Serena?" Namu said silently.  
"Yes I do Master Marik I remember." I said. 'Why do I sound so strange when I talk to him?'  
"Ok good and please don't forget it." He said. We walked back.  
"So what did Namu want?" Joey asked impatiently.  
"Nothing really." I said.  
'Well, this is so strange. What did Namu want with Serena? Why did he show up when we really needed him? I just think it's luck but I should keep an eye on Serena.' Yugi thought. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Wow! I really like this room! It's so big!" I shouted. "A TV, two nice beds, and...Joey?"  
"Yep! It's so fun sharing a room with some one." Joey said.  
"I'm confused I thought I had my own room." I said so confused. P.s. we're on the hot air balloon.  
"Well, there weren't a lot of rooms for every one to have one to them selves so we have to share except Marik." Joey said.  
"Would every one please report to section 5 in five to ten min."? The announcer said.  
"So how did you and Nila meet anyway." Joey asked.  
"Well, my dad brought home a box and it was filled with pieces like a puzzle." I said.  
"Wow! That's what Yugi happened too. So how long did it take for you to finish?" Joey asked.  
"A week. Why?" I said.  
"A WEEK!" Joey yelled. "It took Yugi 8 years to finish that Puzzle!"  
"We should go down to section 5 now." I suggested.  
"That's a good idea." Joey said.  
"Alright every one is here. We can start the finals." Seto said.  
"These will be your numbers so we ca pair you up with some one to duel against. Number one will be Serena Kingsworth. Number two will be Namu Desktop. Number three will be Marik Ishtar. Number Four will be Joey Wheeler. Number 5 will be Yugi Moto. Number six will be Mia Valentine. Number seven will be Seto. And lastly it's Ryo Bakura." Said the announcer. "The first match is Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura."  
Now who will win this match? Who will duel next? Well, all that will be in the next chapter. 


	11. chapter 11 love at last

Chapter 11  
  
"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you can go easy on me." Bakura said.  
"Alright but I may go easy on you a little." Yugi said.  
"Hahaha will you go easy on me now." Yami Bakura said.  
"Yami Bakura But I thought we got rid of you." Yami said.  
"Serena, can I talk to you alone." Seto said.  
"What do you need Seto?" I asked.  
"I w...wanted to s...say that I really like you." Seto said with a big blush on his face.  
"Well, I really like you to." I said with a big blush too. "I liked you ever since I say you."  
"Don't tell anyone about this ok. Joey will laugh so hard he would pee his pants." Seto now was laughing. We walked back before everyone went all the way up to the arena.  
"So what did Kaiba want?" Joey asked.  
"Nothing. He just wanted me to tell Yugi good luck." I lied.  
"I'll tell him!" Joey shouted. "Hey Yugi Kaiba says good luck."  
"I'll thank him later." Yami said to Joey and me.  
30 min. later (I don't feel like writing two pages on what happened.)  
"Hey! I won! I thought I was done for." Yugi said with a sigh.  
"Next duel Marik Ishtar vs. Mia Valentine." The announcer said.  
"Mia please be careful." Joey said in a sweet voice. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Joey sitting there hugging Mai to death saying "Oh please do not lose please don't lose." Joey yelled.  
"J...Joey please your goanna k...kill me before I duel Marik." She said trying to push Joey off. Joey is now in tears.  
"Please Mai win this duel I don't want to lose you." Joey said then kissed Mai on the cheek.  
"Yuck! Joey I don't even like you and plus I already have a boyfriend." Mai lied.  
"Fine then I don't even care if you win or lose." Joey lied too.  
1 hour later.  
"How dare you put her in the Shadow Realm!" Joey yelled. Joey lifted Mai and carried her to her room. 'I wonder if the sleeping beauty works.' Joey thought and now his lips were pressed on to Mai's lips.  
"JOEY WHEELER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Serenity yelled.  
"Nothing, I...I thought there was something on her cheek." Joey lied.  
"Yeah by licking her lips you sicko." I shouted.  
"Please don't tell Mai." Joey said.  
"O I will." I said.  
"Will every one please come back to section 5 immediately!" The announcer said. So we left Mai in the bed and left for section 5.  
"The next match will be held in a half an hour. The duelist would be Serena Kingsworth and Joey Wheeler." Kaiba said.  
"Good luck." Joey said.  
"Good luck too." I said back. Then Seto pulled me away.  
"Serena I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this duel." Seto said. Then...  
  
Blackrose1179: Well, you're goanna have to find out what happens in the next chapter to see what happens. I think I already gave it away. 


	13. The Kiss

Chapter 13  
  
Blackrose1179: So you really want to know what happens then here it is.  
  
Then Kaiba pressed his lips on mine. "Seto..." I said but he put his finger on my lips to quiet me. Then we kissed again. "But I have to get ready for my duel with Joey." I said.  
"Ok you can go." Kaiba said in a dreamy voice.  
I'm walking back to my room when some one grabbed me and put it's hand on my mouth.  
"I will control your mind for this duel." Marik said. (This is the real Marik. The Marik that dueled with Mai was Odeon.)  
"But why?" I asked.  
"So you don't hold back." Marik said.  
"Just give me this one chance ok?" I asked.  
"Alright fine, but if you hold back I will do it." Marik said.  
'Nila what am I goanna do. I mean you know what if I lose to Joey. Will Kaiba really hate me after that?' I asked.  
'No, well yes so that means you can not lose this guy like the last one you lost in 6 grade. What was his name again?' Nila asked.  
'Bryce remember now K.C. was right maybe I shouldn't have given him a kiss on the cheek.' I said sadly. 'So, that means I'm not going to lose.'  
'Now that's the spirit Serena! Now just keep on saying I cannot lose. I must get Kaiba to like you more and you don't need to lose another guy.' Nila said happily. 


	14. Someone Knows the Truth About Love

Chapter 14  
  
"Hahahaha." Joey laughing hard.  
"Why is Joey laughing so hard?" I asked.  
"Did you really do that?" Yugi asked.  
"Do what?" I said so confused.  
"Duh you kissed Seto Kaiba of course." Yugi started to giggle a little, and Joey running towards the bathroom.  
"How do you know about this?" I asked.  
"Joey sneaked to see what you two were talking about and saw you two kissing." Now Yugi was laughing a little harder.  
"JOEY WHEELER!" I yelled. "YOUR DEAD MEAT MISTER!"  
10 min. later  
"Joey I'm not mad, but next time please stay in your business ok?" I asked.  
"Alright but you and Seto Kaiba together now that's pretty scary." Joey said.  
"I think we better return to section 5 so we can duel." I suggested.  
45 min. later  
"No I lost to a girl." Joey said sadly.  
"Hahahaha now I can put your mind in the Shadow Realm." I said. 'Why am I saying this?'  
'I think its Marik who is saying this.' Nila said.  
"What is she saying?" Kaiba said.  
"She is my prisoner." Marik (Odeon) said. "Now my puppet I shall use your body to put him in the Shadow Realm."  
"Never Odeon. You'll never use my body for anything. And plus you never controlled my mind from the beginning. I was playing along to see what your plan was." I said proudly. "I know all your secrets. Namu over there is the real Marik..."  
"I shall put Joey in the Shadow Realm now." The real Marik said.  
"No Joey!" I shouted, but it was to late he was gone. "Fine you just made me mad I shall tell everyone everything I know."  
"You better not or your mind... I'll...I'll do something horrible." Marik said.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Something so evil I can't say it out loud." He lied.  
"If he is the real Marik than who is he?" Kaiba asked.  
"His name is Odeon. He is Marik's servant. Marik has an older sister named Ishizu. She also has a Millennium idiom called the Millennium Necklace. The Necklace allows her to see in the past, present, or future. She knew all this was going to happen she just didn't know how to prevent it from coming true." I said.  
"GGGGGRRRRR." He said. "The next time you lose I shall put your mind in the Shadow Realm."  
"The last duel of the first round is Seto Kaiba vs. Marik Ishtar." The announcer said.  
"Kaiba." I said sadly. 


	15. The Lost of Love

Chapter 15  
  
"Kaiba please don't lose. I...I don't know what to do if you lose to Marik." I said so worried.  
"I'll be fine Serena." Kaiba said. I'm now in tears.  
"Maybe you should...never mind." I said wiping my tears.  
"I could use all the help I need." Kaiba said.  
"I can't give you it. It's against the rules to help people by giving their cards to use just for a duel then give it back." I said.  
"Well, I say it isn't just for this one time." He said.  
"Alright you can use Obelisk the Tormentor." I said.  
"WHAT YOU HAVE OBLESK THE TORMENTOR!" Kaiba shouted. "I didn't know you had one."  
"Yes I do. Now here it is. Please give it back after the duel." I said.  
"Thanks." He said in a sweet voice.  
30 min. later  
"NO SETO KAIBA NO!" I shouted and in tears.  
"Kaiba lost." Yugi said sadly. I ran up towards Kaiba.  
"Here...Here is your card back." Kaiba said so soft. "I was so close to summoning it but he used Ra. Please beat Marik for me." Then his mind went into the Shadow Realm.  
"Marik your so dead if I face you next." I said wiping my tears. I carried him all the way to his room. (It took 10 min. because he is so heavy.) 'Kaiba is gone until Marik is defeated. I don't think I can concentrate in the next duel.'  
'I shall duel for you because one you can't concentrate, and second I'm so bored in here.' Nila said.  
"The next duel is Yugi Moto vs. Odeon." The announcer came in and told me. "You better leave him alone."  
"Come get me when the duel is over." I said.  
"Yes I will." He said. 


	16. The Lost

Chapter 16  
  
"Seto Kaiba if you can hear me just hold on please. I'm facing Marik next and I promised to you that I would beat him for you." I said in tears. 'Nila if you lose when Marik says I will put your mind in the Shadow Realm hurry up and go back in the Puzzle before he does. Actually I'm going to duel instead. I will ask Tea to hold you when I duel against Marik.'  
'But you said I could duel against Marik!' She argued.  
'But I made a promise to Kaiba that I will duel Marik.' I said sadly.  
"I must talk to Nila." Ishizu said.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
"It's only me, Ishizu." She said.  
"Well, you didn't have to scare my to death." I said still a little freaked out.  
"I see that Kaiba lost. I'm sorry to hear that your boyfriend lost." She said. "Now I must talk with Nila, please. I'm sorry she can't duel next but it's important."  
"I was going to duel anyways." I said.  
"HAND OVER THE PUZZLE." She said angrily.  
"Ok." I said. 'Be careful Nila I don't trust her at all.'  
'I'll be fine.' Nila said. So I gave Ishizu Nila. Then Ishizu disappeared.  
"The duel is over it's your turn." On of Kaiba's servants said.  
"Alright." I said. I walked up to the arena.  
"Hey Tristan if I lose can you place me in the bed next to Kaiba?" I said.  
"Sure." He said so sweet.  
30 min. later  
"You haven't seen the last of me Marik!" I shouted. Then Marik put my mind in the Shadow Realm.  
"SERENA!" Everyone yelled.  
"I can't believe you Marik. How could you." Tristan said. Then he carried me to the bed next to Kaiba.  
  
blackrose1179: It's not the end yet stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens. 


	17. It Shall Be Cont

Chapter 17  
  
"What happened?" Kaiba said rubbing his head confused.  
"I won against Marik." Yugi said.  
"Where's Serena?" Kaiba asked in a sweet voice.  
"Well, something is wrong. Everyone that has been sent to the Shadow Realm woke up except Serena." Yugi said.  
"WELL, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Kaiba shouted. Yugi looked towards the bed I was laying in. Kaiba looked too. "What is she doing in here?" Kaiba asked.  
"She asked me if she lost to put her in the bed next to Kaiba." Yugi said. "She also told me she didn't have a boyfriend because the boyfriend she first had dumped her all because of her hair. He wanted to date someone with blonde hair."  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kaiba shouted. He came over and hugged me to death.  
"K...Kaiba y...you're killing m...me." I said trying to breath.  
"Sorry but I'm so happy you're alive." Kaiba said now in tears. So the blimp left for home when I realized.  
"Nila...where is Nila?" I asked so worried. "Has anyone seen Ishizu?"  
"No!" They all said.  
"No Nila is gone. Ishizu said she would return her as soon as possible. She never returned her." I said sadly.  
"Ishizu never does that. She talks with the owner at the same time she talks to who ever she needs to." Marik said. (The nice Marik. The evil Marik is gone.)  
"Then where's Nila?" I asked panicly.  
This is just the 1 story. The 2 will come out soon.

blackrose1179: Thanx for reading my story. Hope you read the next story when i post it.


	18. a new evil

Chapter 18

blackrose1179: sorry it took so long to get this one chapter in. i was really busy doing other stuff.

"What do you mean that wasn't Ishizu!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"When did it take her?" Tea asked.

"Right before I dueled Marik's bad side." I said.

"Do you know where it took her?" Serenity asked.

"No." I said sadly.

'Who ever wanted Nila wanted it bad. I wonder why.' Yugi asked himself.

"Everone please return to your rooms." Said one of Kaiba's butlers. So everone walked back to their rooms and then someone hit Serena in the head really hard and she fell on the ground.

"Serena are you ok?" Kaiba asked? Serena didn't answer him. He picked her up and ran her to the place where they keep hurt or sick people.

blackrose1179: ok i know it's not good for this chapter but i was really busy so this is the only thing that i got for the first chapter, but i promise it would get better. read it...e-mail me it...DO SOMETHING!!!!!


	19. 1923

Chapter 19

"Lambert that was a really good plan." Jeff said.

"Yeah because I finally got Yami's sister Nila." He said. "All I need to do now is getting rid of Serena and Yami."

"Yes but how?" Jeff asked.

"Hmm...that's a good question. Oh well, I'll think of something...something EVIL!!!! Muhahahaha." Lambert laughed.

Chapter 20

Serena as you know fainted for some odd reason. The blimp hurried back to Domino City so they can take Serena to the hospital.

"Well, for some reason she got hit on the head really hard, and now she has a short term memory lost. The only thing she remembers is she needs to find this Nila person." The doctor said.

"How did she get hit on the head?" Yugi asked.

"Boy you're asking the wrong person." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit her it was my evil side who hit her on the head." Marik said.

"I have to ask everyone to leave until further notice." The doctor said.

"You're forgiven Marik." Tea said.

"Thanks." He said. Everyone left the room and so I was lying there in bed hoping I would live. I kept on dreaming about this guy. I can't stop dreaming about him, but, why? Why can't I stop thinking of him? Who is he?

Chapter 21

"Master I have good news for you." Jeff said.

"Ok what's the good news?" Lambert said.

"Serena is in the hospital. She doesn't remember anything at all. So if you lie to her into thinking that she is on our side..." Jeff said, but Lambert interrupted him.

"STOP TAKING MY IDEAS!!!" Lambert yelled. "Now let's go get her."

"You mean you're going to take me?" Jeff asked.

"No you're staying here and I'm going." He said.

"But...but why can't I come?" He asked

"Because I said so!!!" He yelled again.

20 min. later

"I'm here to find my sister Serena Kingsworth. Do you know which room she's in?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in room 411. It's on the fourth floor." The nurse said.

"Thank you so much." He said.

"No problem." She said.

10 min. later

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "What am I doing here?"

"Finally I found you." Lambert said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lambert and I am your brother." Lambert lied.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked him.

"Because you got hit in the head really hard, so you got short term memory." He said.

"Who am I?" I asked him. (Dang I'm asking too many questions)

"You are Serena Kingsworth. You are an evil person. Even though I'm your brother you work for me. You are trying to defeat Yugi Moto and his friends..." Lambert lied again then Seto Kaiba walked in.

Chapter 22

"Hey, your awake!" Kaiba said happily.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your boyfriend." He said.

"Your lieing." I said. 'I have no idea what this egghead is doing. I'm glad my brother warned me.' "Are you one of Yugi Moto's friends?" I asked.

'How does she remember Yugi?' Kaiba asked himself. "Yes, I am. But why would you like to know?"

"THEN GET OUT OF HERE!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!!!" I yelled.

'Something is wrong here. How does she remember Yugi?' He asked himself again then walked out of the room with a sad face.

'Was he telling the truth? I think he was. He was in my dream. HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL BED AT ONCE!' I got out of the hospital bed and ran out the door. "SETO KAIBA WAIT!" I yelled "DON'T GO YET!"

"I thought you didn't want...you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember everything that happened. Even the kiss you gave me." I said happily.

"But how?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Chapter 23

"NO MY PLAN FAILED!" Lambert yelled. "No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I have no idea how it happened she was falling for it, but how did she remember everything?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING MYSELF!" He yelled again. 'Dim wit'

Back at the hospital

"So what did they say?" Kaiba asked.

"They said I have to stay here for 1 more day then I can go home." I said 'I hate hospitals'

"I'll stay here until they let you out." Kaiba said.

"Ok I like that idea." I said. 'Wow he really cares about me a lot. I'm going to call K.C.' "Kaiba I need to call my friend."

"Ok I'll leave." Kaiba said. Then, Kaiba left the room.

"Hello?" K.C. asked.

"Hi K.C.!" I shouted.

"Renee! It's been a while." K.C. said.

"I know, but guess what?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I got a boyfriend." I said. "His name is Seto Kaiba."

"This is a problem." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Bryce he likes you." K.C. said.

"What do you mean he likes me?! He told me that he hates me." I said.

"He called me and asked for your phone number, so he could call you and say sorry and he loves you. I didn't know your phone number, but this is a problem." She said.

"But I like Kaiba. Plus he already got his chance." I said.

"Can you call me tomorrow because Sam wants to call our mom." K.C. asked.

"Sure plus I need to get ready for school." I said.

"Ok talk to you later bye." She said.

"Wait..." I said.

"What now?" She asked.

"Never mind." I said.

"TELL ME!!" She begged.

"Tomorrow." I said,

"Ok tomorrow." She said sadly and then hung up. I got dressed for school.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Ok then let's go." Kaiba said. We went to school.


	20. 2427

Chapter 24

When I got home from school I saw an extra pair of shoes inside the front door with my other pair of shoes. I thought they were mine so I walked into the living room. (The nurse let me off easy so I went home early.)

"K.C. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I shouted.

"I wanted to see you." She said.

"Oh my god it's been too long." I said.

"Yeah it has." She said.

"But how?" I asked.

"Caller idée. I called the hospital and I told them I was your cousin and I asked them where you lived. I flew here and now I'm here at your house." She said.

"Hey you want to come hang out with me and my friends?" I asked.

"Duh-of course. That's why I'm here." She said. "So where is this Seto Kaiba?" She asked.

"He's busy, but he'll be over later." I said.

"Oh ok." She said,

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said sadly.

Chapter 25

"What is it?" I asked.

"My parents died. When my mom was dropping my 2 sisters and me and my annoying brother so we could go over my dad's house a killer came up and killed both of my parents and my siblings. I was lucky because I hid in my dad's car. Now I'm an orphan." K.C. said sadly and started to burst into tears. (Haha I think she fell for it)

"K.C. I'm so sorry to hear that." I said.

"Hahahahaha I can't believe you feel for that. You always fell for my jokes Renee." She said laughing really hard.

"Renee? But her name is Serena." Kaiba said confused.

"But my name is Renee. Serena is my fake name." I said sadly.

"But why?" Kaiba asked.

"Who is this?" K.C. asked.

"This is Kaiba. And I had to change my name for my protection." I said.

"Protection against what?" He asked.

"Marik and Ishizu Ishtar." I said.

Chapter 26

"Why Marik?" Everyone asked this time. Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, K.C., and Kaiba were listening to my story.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell Marik and Ishizu." I said.

"Your secrets are safe with us." Tea said.

"Just spill the beans already." Joey said.

"Listen Kingsworth is not my last name. Ishtar is my last name. I have a brother named Marik and a sister named Ishizu. Oh and to answer your question Joey yes it's the Marik from the Tournament. They don't know yet that I'm their sister. Our mom didn't die. My dad knew she ran away with me. I was left at an orphanage. That's where I was adopted by my other parents." I said sadly and I started to cry. Kaiba came over to me and held me close to him.

"No wonder why you looked like Marik a lot." Joey said.

"I also have this." I turned around and lifted me shirt. Kaiba kept my shirt up so everyone could see. It was the same thing on my back as the same carvings on Marik's back. Everyone gasped. This was the only evidence I had that I was Marik's sister.

Chapter 27

Later that night

"But why didn't you tell me?" K.C. asked. Everyone had gone down stairs to eat.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said.

"Yeah I wouldn't have believed you." She said. "But why can't you tell Marik and Ishizu?" She asked.

"They can't know. Before my mom died my mom told me not to tell them." I said.

"But why?" She asked again.

"I don't know." I said.

"That's horrible that you are living a foster home." K.C. said sadly.

"I think I should go back, but I'll miss Kaiba and everyone else." I said sadly.

"Stay for a little bit longer then go please." K.C. begged.

"Ok, but can you help me look for Nila?" I asked.

"Yes Sir! I mean Yes Mam!" K.C. shouted.


	21. 2834

Chapter 28

"Marik did you know we have another sister." Ishizu asked.

"We do?" He asked.

"Yeah and guess who is our sister." She asked.

"Who?" He asked

"Serena, well her name is Renee." She said.

"HER!" Marik's eyes widened really big and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"Yeah and we have to go help her rescue Nila." She said.

"HER!" He shouted again.

"Stay here and I will go help her." She demanded.

"Why can't I come?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Gggggggrrrrrrrr…ok fine you win." He said with a mad face.

Lamberts Layer

"How…how could I fail? Oh well, at least I still got Nila." Lambert said.

"GIVE ME NILA RIGTH NOW OR NO ONE GETS HURT!!!" She yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! W…who are you?" He said so scared.

"I am Ishizu. I see you have stolen that puzzle from my sister. Now would you please give it to me?" She asked.

"Like I ever do that. Let's duel. If you win you get the puzzle, but if you lose you have to give me the Necklace." Lambert said.

"Ok fine I will. I knew you were going to duel me and I see you lose this duel!" Ishizu shouted.

"Like I ever lose to you!" Lambert shouted back.

"Then let's start." She said.

10 min. later

"How…but the Necklace said I would win this duel. How?" She asked herself.

"Hand over the Necklace!" Lambert shouted.

"Hold on!" Marik shouted.

"Brother why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't want to leave my sister do all the fun stuff all the time." He said started to laugh a little.

"Let's duel then." Lambert asked.

"Oh your on old grandma!" Marik yelled.

"If you win you get the Puzzle and the Necklace, but if you lose I get your Rod." He said.

"Alright let's duel!" Marik shouted.

45 min. later

"No but how did he get a Blue Eyes White Dragon Card?" He asked.

"Who says that there are only 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the world." Lambert said.

"WHAT! THERE ARE MORE!!" Marik shouted.

"Yes there are." He said.

My house

The phone is ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi this is Ishizu and I really need your help. I need you to get the Rod and the Necklace back plus your Puzzle. I know where they are. I will come over and guide you to it." Ishizu said.

"Than you, thank you, and thank you." I said happily. Then I hung up.

"Who was that?" K.C. asked.

"It was my sister Ishizu and she is going to guide me to Nila." I said.

"YAY!!!!" K.C. shouted.

Chapter 29

Ding, Dong. "I'll get it!" K.C. shouted.

"Ok I'll be down in a min." I said.

"Who are you?" K.C. asked.

"I'm Ishizu and I'm here to guide Renee to the evil place." She said.

"So where is the evil place?" K.C. asked.

"Chuckie Cheeses." She said.

"Haha very funny now where is it really?" K.C. asked again.

"Chuckie Cheeses1 I already told you! I'm not joking either!" She shouted.

"Hey K.C. who is it?" I asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh Hi Ishizu." I said.

"I got this letter from him." She said. "His name is Lambert. His evil layer is at Chuckie Cheeses. In his letter it says to come a lone, but I'll come and hide in the bushes or somewhere." She said.

"That's a good idea. Sorry guys but your going to have to stay here." I said.

"Why?" K.C. asked. "Why do you get to go and have all the fun!"

"It's for your protection. I don't want you guys to get hurt." I said.

"Ok I guess that's a good answer." K.C. said sadly. (Oh well I'll just go and annoy everyone here. Muhahahaha)

"Why Renee? Why can't I go?" Kaiba asked.

"Because I don't want my boyfriend to get hurt." I said with a tear running down my cheek. Kaiba wiped it off.

Chapter 30

'So she likes Kaiba, and that must be her weak spot too." Lambert said in his mind. (Lambert is disguised as Ishizu.)

"We must go now." Lambert said.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec." I shouted. "K.C. I wish I could let you go, but I don't want my best friend in the whole entire world to get hurt because it was my fault." I said sadly.

"Ok, but what am I supposed to do?" K.C. asked.

"Whatever you do don't go out of this room." I said.

"Why?" K.C. asked again.

"Because what if the bad guy is down they're in disguised as one of them?" I said.

"Good point, but what if I get hungry or what if I got to go like right now Nature is calling me." She asked.

"K.C., K.C. don't worry I have stashed away food in my closet and there in a bathroom in my room." I said.

"Is there any candy in the stash away?" K.C. asked.

"Sour gummies and lolly pops of course there in there." I said with a grin.

"YAY!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!" She yelled then she went running tords to the bathroom.

"Ok it's really time to go." Lambert said.

"Ok let's go." I said.

Chapter 31

At Lamberts hideout

"So where is he? He gives me a note and he's too chicken to show up." I said.

'I'm right here you fool. To bad your not going to live.' Lambert said in his mind.

Back at my house

Knock, Knock. "I'll get it!" Yugi shouted. Yugi opens the door and he is so shocked. "Ishizu aren't you supposed to be with Renee, and what is Marik doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm here to see my sister but where is she?" Marik asked.

"She left with Ishizu 10 min. ago." Yugi said.

"What are you saying I just got here. We must leave immediately." She said.

"She left with you 10 min. ago." Yugi said again.

"What but that wasn't even me. I was on my way down here." She said.

"Then who did she leave with?" Kaiba asked.

"That was what I feared the most. Lambert was disguised as me. His Millennium Bracelet lets him in to a disguise as anyone he chooses even if the person is made up." Ishizu said and everyone gasped.

Lamberts hide out

"Haha I had fooled you mortal. I am Lambert the evil one." He said in his evil voice.

"Haha don't make a fool of your self." I said. 'Wow what a stupid idiot he must be chicken alright'

Lambert gets out of his disguise and holds Renee really tight and close.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!! LET GO!!!!" I yelled. Starts trying to get him off of me.

"But please be my bride." He asked.

Chapter 32

"Bride? Why?" I asked.

"Because my family tradition when I'm a serration age I need to marry a girl before time runs out or I have to die. I have no one else to love but you my lovely Renee." Lambert said so sweet.

"You're going to have to duel me first." I said.

"Ok if I win you have to be my bride, but if I lose you can go on with your life." He said.

"Sounds ok to me." I said.

Back at the house

"Yeah right like I'm going to stay here and do nothing while she has all the fun." K.C. said. K.C. snuck out of the window, but falls on top of someone.

"OW!!" Joey yelled.

"Joey I'm so sorry but what are you doing out here?" K.C. asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. WE are going to go get Renee right now. You going to join us?" Joey asked.

"Yes, because I am not letting my best friend down." K.C. said.

"Then let's hurry." Kaiba said.

Back at the lair

"No I'm losing, but how?" I said.

"See I'm not going to lose my love." He said.

"GROSS!!!!" I yelled.

"RENEE!!!!" Kaiba yelled.

"Kaiba!! You're here!!" I shouted with joy. Kaiba went running after me when he hit a force field surrounding Lambert and me.

"Now Blues Eyes Attack her life points directly!" He yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" I shouted. 'Ok I got 1 lp left and no energy to stand hardly.' Then suddenly I fall to the ground. I have lost the duel and my love for Kaiba. I am so sad inside me. Everything so sad. My heart is broken too.


	22. 3335

Chapter 33

I woke up weak and Kaiba holding me close to him. I saw everyone else in the background too. "I'm sorry Kaiba, and everyone else." I said sadly.

"Kaiba is so confused that he didn't say anything.

"Muhahaha!!! Now Renee you have to marry me!" Lambert shouted.

"MARRY!!!" Everyone gasped out loud.

"What no way am I letting her go!!" Kaiba shouted and still holding me close to him. K.C. comes running over to me.

"Um…what happened?" K.C. asked. So I told everyone my story including the part when I lose I have to marry Lambert. After I told my story Kaiba fainted.

"Kaiba are you alright?" I asked.

"No this is just a nightmare." He said. "I wanted to love you. I wanted to…well you get the point." Kaiba grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it across the room. Inside was a ring.

Lambert walked over to me got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me Renee?"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Then Nila will suffer." Lambert grabbed the puzzle and smashed it into pieces, but the puzzle was just made of cardboard. "What?" He gasped.

"Hehehe" Lamberts assistant started to laugh.

Chapter 34

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lamberts assistant August and I have your puzzle." He said.

"Give me my sister back!!" Yami said. August points at K.C.

"You duel me." He said.

"Alright but I'm not very good." She said blushing.

"Then this should be easy." He said.

K.C. ran up to Kaiba "Yo Kaiba! Can I borrow a duel disk?"

Kaiba blinked. "You really are going to duel aren't you?"

K.C. nodded. "K.C. if I couldn't win then you can't."

"Yes, Renee but I have a secret weapon!" Shouted K.C. smiling.

45 min. later

"Hey! I…" K.C. started.

"BOO-YAH! I WOOON!!"

K.C. Hopped around singing and dancing.

"The duel isn't even over yet." August said.

K.C. smirked. "Now it is! I fuse my Soul Of Purity Of Light with my Dark Magain Girl and make…"

Drum roll…

"The Soul Of The Dark Magain!" I blinked. (Yes I made that up)

"I've never heard that one before." I said.

"BECAUSE IT'S BRAND SPANKIN NEW!" K.C. smiled.

"The attack of your monster is 6000 and mine is 3000 no this can't happen." Lambert said.

"Now I attack!"

3 min. later

"HOW COULD I LOSE TO AN AMITURE!" Lambert shouted.

"Cause girls rule!" K.C. said Hi fiving me.

"Feh! Here, take you're precious puzzle." He spat

"Hey what about the necklace and the rod?" I shouted.

"I'll keep those!" said August.

"Go ahead and keep'em we got Nila!" K.C. shouted back.

"K.C.!" shouted Ishizu, Marik, Kaiba, and I.

"What?" K.C. said sweetly.

"WE came here for all 3 Millennium items!" I snapped.

"Ok fine. Cough 'em up weirdo." Said K.C.

"No mine!" Shouted August running off.

"Will we have to do this the hard way?" asked K.C.

"Uh-Oh. Manic with an obsession." I said rolling my eyes.

15 min. later

I sighed. "K.C. I think you went to far."

K.C. looked back at August.

"No, I didn't he looks quite comfy up there." K.C. said.

August was tied up hanging over a boiling pot of water.

Chapter 35

"Hey, K.C. that was so sweet of you to do that for Renee." Joey said blushing.

"Aw that's so nice and sweet to say." K.C. said and gave Joey a kiss on the cheek blushing.

"Kaiba why did you come?" I asked.

"Because I love you so much I don't want anyone to hurt you." Kaiba said holding my hand.

"Aw how cute?" K.C. whispered to me.

"I whispered back "I love him and you love Joey." K.C. and me passed out on the ground.

Joey picked up K.C. "Wow that must have worn her out a lot." Joey said and then kissed K.C. on the lips.

Kaiba picked me up, but my skin feels so cold. Kaiba gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Her skin is so cold. Does that mean she's dead?" Kaiba asked.

"So is K.C.'s skin." Joey said.

"NO DON'T DIE!!!" Joey and Kaiba yelled at the same time. Both of them are in tears.

"Hahaha." Lambert laughed. "You thought I was gone now didn't you?""

"What did you do to them?" Kaiba and Joey asked.

"I put their minds in the Shadow Realm." Lambert said.

"How…how dare you do that to them!" Joey shouted.

"Sorry guys I can't bring them back with the rod." Marik said. Marik looked down at his hand, and gasped. "No the rod it's gone!"

"He has the rod." Ishizu said and pointed at Lambert.

"Hahahaha." Lambert laughed again. Suddenly I stood up.

"Renee you're alive!!!!!" Kaiba shouted and gave me a hug.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Lambert shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this is Nila not Renee." Nila said. Kaiba's happy look turned to a sad look. "Renee saved me and now I got to save her." K.C. stood to her feet.

"Ah what a nice little nap." K.C. said stretching. Joey went up and gave K.C. a big hug. "What's going on?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be in the Shadow Realm!!" Lambert shouted.

"Hehe I got out and I see Renee got out too." She said.

"No she didn't after you left it, somehow she is still stuck in there." Nila said.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Lambert laughed again. "My plan is working perfectly."


	23. happy and sad ending

Chapter 36

"What plan?" Nila asked.

"Well, plan B." He said.

"Listen here buster if you don't tell me what your plan is then I'll kill you." Kaiba threatened.

"How?" He asked. Kaiba starts thinking. "Haha I knew it you don't know how."

"Who says I'm going to tell you how?" Kaiba bluffed.

In the Shadow Realm

I am just sitting on the cold floor saying "I am helpless." Over and over again.

Back at the layer

"K.C. NO DON'T GO AFTER HIM, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!!" Joey yelled

"Well, me and Renee did promise each other something." K.C. holds up her friendship necklace. "Renee gave this to me because we were the best friends ever and we promised each other that we would help each other out no matter what the cost might be. And right now Renee needs me to help her right now!" K.C. shouted. K.C. puts back on her friend ship necklace and charges after him.

Will K.C. live or die?

Chapter 37

"Renee I'm coming for you!" K.C. shouted again. But Lambert uses my spirit as a shield against her attack.

"Renee can you hear me?" Kaiba asked.

"I can hear you but I can't see you." I said in a weak voice. "But I know you don't like me because I'm helpless."

"That's not true I love you, but please listen to K.C. now!" Kaiba said.

"Renee take off your friendship necklace." K.C. commanded. So I took off my friendship necklace.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Wait there-" K.C. started, but Lambert put my spirit back in the Shadow Realm. My necklace falls near K.C.'s foot.

"Hahahaha now all of you are done for." Lambert said.

"Not for long." K.C. said. K.C. took the 2 necklaces and put them together.

"I feel her spirit coming back." Nila said.

"Thanks K.C." I said back in my body.

"What are friends for." K.C. said giving me a wink.

"Ok let's finish this guy." I said.

"Right." K.C. said. We combined our necklaces again and a blast came out and now Lambert is now dead.

"We did it…" I said.

"Together." K.C. added on.

"We are not finished yet." Ishizu said.

Chapter 38

After the long battle

So all of us went back to the museum, and Yami and Nila are finally now resting in peace.

Kaiba did ask Renee to marry him, but she said she'd wait till she's older. He said it was ok.

K.C. and Renee went back home in PA. Ishizu, well…she got married…to Duke. Tristen got married to Serenity, Joey's little sister. Kaiba and Joey will wait for K.C. and Renee to come back. Oh yeah and Yugi got married to Tea.

And Marik…I don't know about him or where he is but I bet we'll see him again one day.

The 2 guys are gone some where, but we won't see them for a long time.

Thanks for reading my story, and always remember your friends will always be with you no matter what. Like me and K.C. we are always together. Ok I lied we are apart, but we always know we've got each other's back.

Seeya, and I hope you liked my story.


End file.
